One Week
by Helen w
Summary: Aeryn and John deal with various aspects of their new relationship.


One Week  
  
Rating - NC-17  
  
Spoilers - none  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own the characters of Farscape, I am just borrowing them.  
  
Authors note - this is set after an imaginary event, an event where John had been prepared to sacrifice himself for Aeryn. It is set in the first season.  
  
Aeryn sat and stared at her mug. 'John was willing to die for me', she told herself, 'that has to be worth something'.  
'But come on, this is me that we are talking about, he probably just looks upon me as a sister or something like that'.  
'But then again he could genuinely like me, he seems to enjoy my company. What if I just get it over with and tell him how I feel?'  
'But he could say no, but he could say yes'.  
Aeryn hated life because it was full of so many variables, he could say yes, he could say no. Today he had almost sacrificed his life to ensure that hers carried on, that proved a lot to her, she was just having a hard time figuring out what it meant to him.  
Aeryn just let her thoughts focus back into the liquid in her mug, somehow it was comforting to think that all her problems could be squeezed into one container and then drowned. "Aeryn", a deep masculine voice awoke her from her trance, it was John. He was standing outside her door.  
"How long have you been there?", she questioned suspiciously. She hoped she hadn't been thinking aloud, if she had and he had been outside her door . . .  
"I've just arrived," he said.  
Inwardly Aeryn let out a sigh of relief.  
"Can I come in?"  
"Yes" Aeryn said, the doors opened automatically on her command.  
John walked in and took the chair opposite her and sat on it . . . backwards, almost. She looked at him quizzically.  
"It's a . . . habit I acquired, its more comfortable."  
Aeryn nodded slowly. "I presume you came here for a purpose?", she said, and regretted it immediately, it sounded too harsh.  
"I came to see how you were".  
"I'm fine" she replied.  
John stared into her eyes, he had come here sensing that she might want some company after her ordeal, but obviously he had been wrong.  
He stood up and turned to go.  
Aeryn watch his back, she couldn't let a chance like this go, she had to tell him how she felt.  
"John", she said, he turned round to face her. "I'm grateful for what you were prepared to do for me. It astonished me that someone would do that for me."  
John sat back down, covered her hands with his and gazed sincerely into her eyes. "I care for you a lot Aeryn and I couldn't let you die, at least you have a chance of going home, but hell I don't even know in which direction Earth is, let alone how far away it is."  
Well it's now or never, she told herself, "I care about you a lot to, but before I could never admit, I guess my brush with death has put a lot of things into perspective."  
John stared at her intensely.  
"Well, say something" Aeryn said.  
As if in reply John leaned forwards and kissed her, gently at first. But, she then turned it into one of passion.  
John was confused, this was definitely happening; he loved her, but . . .  
He pulled away.  
"What's wrong." Aeryn said, suddenly she realised, "Oh, I should never have been so presumptuous", she said and stared down into her cup.  
"No, it's not that . . . ", John said, as he did, he lifted Aeryn's face up to face his, he stared at her for what seemed like an eternity. Eventually he came out with; "I love you".  
Aeryn smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. He put his finger on her lips, "wait", he said. "You realise that we still have to work together, and, how are we going to tell that lot?"  
Aeryn smiled at him mischievously, "they don't have to know, it can be our little secret".  
"I can handle secrets" John answered. He leaned forward to kiss her again.  
After a while he reluctantly drew away, "well I better go back to my quarters"; he stood up, and "get some kip".  
Aeryn stood up and faced him, she linked her arms around his shoulders and pressed her hips against his, "stay a bit", she insisted.  
John grinned, "I wouldn't say no".  
Aeryn smiled and brought her mouth up to steal his.  
  
The night they then shared together was unlikely to be one that either of them would forget.  
  
Chiana rounded the corner to Aeryns quarters, this morning Aeryn and John hadn't come in for breakfast. Chiana planned on waking Aeryn and then send her to get John up.  
As she arrived outside Aeryns door she peeked in through it. Her eyes widened as she saw Aeryn asleep in John's arms. Well, she hadn't seen that one coming, (not).  
She stood outside pondering what to do next, she then heard Aeryn yawn and saw her stretch, while stretching she in-avertedly hit John, she quickly glanced round and looked startled to see John in her bed. Chiana giggled.  
Chiana decided to let them make their own way to breakfast and headed off back to the meal room.  
  
Aeryn stretched, and turned around sharply when she hit something, she smiled as she saw John.  
On impulse she leaned down to kiss him, like a little boy he groaned and pulled the pillow over his head. This time Aeryn pinched him hard on his chest.  
"Ow", he said as she pulled the pillow from round his head. "Why d'you have to do that? He said, his voice half muffled by the pillow.  
"'Cause its morning", she replied.  
He pulled the covers over his head; "I never was a morning person".  
Aeryn gave him a bemused grin. " Am I going to have to make you get up?"  
"Try", he challenged her.  
With what seemed like no effort at all Aeryn flipped him off the bed and onto the floor.  
John laughed. "I'd forgotten what you were capable of".  
Aeryn offered her hand, he took it and she pulled him swiftly up off the floor. Aeryn saw him glance at that funny thing on his wrist that he called a watch.  
"Dren", he said, "It's late, everyone'll be wondering where we are."  
"Well, we had better get dressed then". Aeryn replied disappointedly.  
  
In about five minutes they were dressed and Aeryn and John headed out of the door.  
"Hang on", Aeryn pulled John round to face her, "we'd better go in separately".  
John looked hurt, "Are you ashamed of me?" He queried. He looked at her face searchingly.  
"No . . . No, I'm just not ready yet, you know what Chiana will be like".  
John nodded and smiled, "Chiana won't leave us alone".  
Aeryn gazed out of the door to her room, "well, we'd better go then, you go in one entrance and I'll go in the other".  
John nodded.  
  
Aeryn walked into the mess hall; she had to stop the smile forming on her face.  
She sat down. She sat down opposite Zhaan, who was the only person at the table.  
Zhaan smiled at her, "And where have you been?"  
"I slept in", Aeryn replied evenly.  
John picked that moment to walk in, Aeryn inwardly groaned, she realised it all seemed to perfect. But she couldn't her eyes if his lips, remembering what they did to her last night.  
Zhaan must have guessed what was going on, because she used the same line on John, "And where have you been?"  
Aeryn inwardly groaned again as he replied, "I slept in".  
Zhaan only nodded, she got up and walked off.  
As soon as she was out of the door John moved next to Aeryn.  
"So, did she suss us?" John asked.  
Aeryn gave him a despairing look, "She asked you exactly the same question as she asked me and you gave the same answer that I gave".  
John shrugged, "Oh well, she was going to find out sooner or later."  
"How can you not be bothered about it? "She exclaimed  
"Because I'm to tired out from our . . . activity last night." He smiled cheekily.  
Unable to resist those lips anymore, she moved forward to kiss him, John couldn't help but respond the sweetness of her mouth, the warmness of her mouth brought the memories of last night back to him.  
Forgetting where she was, she began to run her hands under his top, enjoying the feel of his smooth, finely toned chest. Gradually her hands made their way down to the waistband of his trousers, while letting her tongue duel with hers, she began to stroke his erection.  
Aeryn heard him groan and then he pulled away, "remember where we are . . .?"  
Aeryn snapped out of her daze, she looked around and blushed.  
John put his finger on her mouth, "Save it for later . . .?"  
  
* * *  
  
Eagerly Aeryn rounded the corner of the corridor to Johns quarters. She couldn't help but to stare at him during the day, inwardly she had laughed when she saw the physical response in him when she had looked him over, she had hoped that she was the only one in the crew that knew about that function of the human body.  
The door opened automatically as she walked towards it, but no one was in, there was only one other place that he could be . . .  
  
John sat on the terrace, by himself, in silence.  
He was in one of his philosophical moods, questioning everything to do with life. He was glad that a few secrets had come out, Aeryn was the person that he had been waiting for all his life. She was gorgeous, she was funny, in her own way . . . but he wanted to know that this relationship meant more than sex to her.  
He turned around as he heard someone walk towards him, he saw Aeryn, he smiled, 'speak of the devil'.  
Aeryn smiled and sat down next to him, "Hi, I thought we were going to meet".  
"Is it that time already?"  
"Yes"  
"Oh", was all he could get out.  
"You'll have to make it up to me", Aeryn smiled at him seductively, and on impulse she pushed him down onto the deck and started to kiss him passionately.  
Caught by surprise John did the only thing he could do, respond. But that question niggled at the back of his mind, did she only want sex?  
He decided he wanted answers, urging up all the strength he could he rolled, so that he was on top. Slowly, he pulled his mouth away from hers.  
  
Aeryn gave him a puzzled look. "What's wrong?"  
"Aeryn, I want to know that this means more than sex to you".  
Aeryn sat up, "Of course it does John", she stroked his cheek with her hand, "I . . . I love you".  
John smiled, "I love you too"  
Aeryn smiled at him cheekily as a thought formed in her head; "to prove I don't want you just for sex I'm not going to touch you, or anything like that, for the next week."  
"No, Aeryn you can't do that!"  
"Why"  
"Coz it's not fair", John moaned.  
Aeryn laughed and walked off.  
  
* * *  
  
Aeryn was sitting in her room, thinking about the past week, it had been hard, very hard, to keep her hands off John, half way through the week she had been willing to forget what she had said, but she was glad she didn't. She felt that she knew John much better now.  
  
John walked round the corner to Aeryns quarters. This had probably brought them closer together, he knew much more about Aeryn now. But his sexual desires sparked even more during the week, and with Aeryn acknowledging his physical response with humour, hadn't made it any better.  
As he approached the door, it opened automatically. He smiled as he saw Aeryn sitting at her table, drinking out of a cup.  
Aeryn looked up and smiled.  
He came and sat down next to her, he sat on his chair backwards, again.  
"So, it's been a week." John stated.  
Aeryn smiled, "It has". And with that she leaned forward to kiss him. 


End file.
